Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge/Script
This is the script for the game Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Introduction (from manual) In the first Castlevania Adventure, the fearless vampire hunter Christopher Belmont fought toe-to-toe and whip-to-whip against the vampire king, Count Dracula. Belmont defeated the Count and destroyed his castle, but unfortunately Dracula used what remained of his magical powers to transform his body into mist, thereby making good his escape. However, his powers were so depleted that he was left unable to transform back into "human" form. The count decided to wait and rebuild his dark forces. Deep inside his black heart he swore vengeance on Christopher Belmont and his family. Fifteen years later, a ceremony was held in the town of Transylvania. The son of Christopher Belmont, Soleil Belmont, had come of age, and it was time for the title of vampire hunter to be passed to him. The ceremony was to commemorate this occasion. All the citizens of Transylvania rejoiced, hoping that the father-son team of vampire hunters would bring peace to the region forever. But on the morning after the ceremony, it was discovered that Soleil Belmont had vanished into thin air. The ceremony was the chance Dracula had waited for. Soleiyu received a great sacred power in the ceremony to mark his adulthood, and Dracula used his last bit of magic to turn Soleiyu's powers against him, transforming him into a terrible demon. Then, aided by Soleiyu-demon, Dracula was able to assume human form again. That evening, to the northeast of the village, the east shook with a thunderous roar and four ominous castles appeared. And hidden in a lake at the center of these castles, was another castle - the new lair of Count Dracula! Horrified to learn that his son had been altered by the forces of evil, Christopher Belmont determined to save Soleiyu and break the ambitions of the Count. He journeyed to the new castles, each ruled by a different power of darkness placed there by the Soleiyu-demon to stop anyone who would tamper with the mystic spell Dracula had cast upon him. Nevertheless, in order to save the village of Transylvania and free his son, Christopher had no choice but to go and fight once again. Game dialogue This is the dialogue that is played when you encounter Soleiyu in the castle. * Soleiyu: I'm surprised you made it this far! The rebirth of Dracula will occur soon. You cannot destroy me. Father. After the battle. * Soleiyu: Ouch, what am I doing? Oh father. Since Dracula cannot use my powers, Dracula will use the power of the 4 spirits. Hurry up! Quickly! Ending The war is over. Dracula's scheme was foiled because of the combined power of Christopher and Soleiyu. Once again the world is at peace. And then... Soleiyu has overcome the dark curse and will continue to fight Dracula and his forces. Soon after... The Belmont family has a long history of vampire hunters. The legend will always continue. External links *Manual Scan at Castlevania Realm *translated Japanese manual text at Castlevania Realm *Ending at Castlevania Realm Category:Belmont's Revenge Belmont's Revenge